What Must Be Lost
by LudwigElric118
Summary: November 1943. A German man fights desperatly to defend the only friend he has. However, and American and a Brit seem to stand in his way and prevent any help to be given to the small Italian boy. This is a war story. It contains war images, blood, and language. There is no happy ending in this story. Please read the author's note at the beginning. It is rated T for a reason.


**This story is the result of me not being able to get the date, November 1943, out of my head while writing another fanfic. I honestly couldn't stop thinking about it, so I wrote this. It is sad. There is no happy ending in this one. When I wrote this, I did not intend for it to turn out the way it did. **

**WARNING: Contains war images and blood. Language is used.**

* * *

An Italian boy with reddish brown hair ran trying desperately to avoid the gun shots and the shelling coming from armies of a blue eyed American boy with dirty blonde hair with glasses and a blonde British man with green eyes and large eyebrows. The brunette boy screamed as shell landed feet from himself knocking him to the ground. Suddenly, a large blonde German man with icy blue eyes jumped between the brunette boy and the advancing armies of the dirty blonde boy and the green eyed man.

"Run, boy!"

For the first time since he met the German man, the brunette boy wanted to obey the blonde man's order. However, a sharp pain in his leg prevented him from running. He looked down and saw his boot covered in blood. The boy screamed and tried not faint from the sight of his own blood. The boy collapsed when he tried again to run, but the pain was excruciating. The brunette boy cried out.

The German turned hearing the Italian boy's screams, but he could not do anything to help. The dirty blonde boy took the opportunity to advance forcing the tall blonde man to continue fighting. If it were not to defend the injured boy, the German would have stopped to attend to the small brunette boy. He cringed when he heard the Italian boy scream his named. "Schieße!"

The brunette boy watched as the tall blonde man fended off attack after attack, but the young Italian could tell that the German was reaching his limit. The Italian boy struggled to his feet to attempt to run to safety, but once again collapsed on the ground. As he sat back up, the brunette boy felt the world spinning around him. He let out a soft whimper before falling back to the ground unconscious.

The tall blonde man barely made out the small Italian boy's moan. Ignoring the fighting in front of him, the blonde man turned just in time to see the brunette boy crumple on the ground. He shouted the boy's name and ran to his side. Another man with white hair and red eyes also rushed to the small brunette boy. He examined the brunette boy's leg. Making note of the broken bones, the red eyed man used the small brunette's pure white flag to try and stop the bleeding. The white flag was stained scarlet by the time the red eyed man was finally able to stop the bleeding. He looked up at the tall German just in time to see the American boy aim his gun at the blonde man.

"BRUDER! BEHIND YOU!" The blonde man turned just as the blue eyed boy fired. The blonde man was knocked backwards as the bullet tore through his shoulder. The German cursed out loud, as he grabbed the wound. He heard his brother call out, and turned to face him.

"Take the boy and run, you dumnkoph!"

The red eyed man lifted the Italian boy into his arms, but instead of running to safety, the Prussian ran toward the blonde man. Grabbing his brother's good arm, the red eyed man sprinted with the blonde man, who struggled to keep up, toward the last line of defense. A shell landed near the trio, and its shockwave knocked them to the ground.

The red eyed man desperately pulled his brother back up, but the Allies were advancing. The blonde man and the red-eyed man turned to face the approaching armies of the American and the Brit. The English man shoved the blonde man away from the Italian boy. The blue-eyed boy walked over to small brunette boy's side. The blonde man started to charge toward the blue-eyed boy, but the green eyed Brit stood in his way. The German yelled out the Italian's name.

The blonde boy wuth the bomber jacket lifted the wounded boy as the blonde man cried out. The brunette boy stirred as he heard his name. He looked to see who was carrying him and screamed when he realized it was not the tall blonde man or his brother. The boy with the bomber jacket started walking away toward the rear off his own line carrying the screaming brunette boy in his arms. The blonde man shouted after the boy with the bomber jacket

"Stop please! Don't hurt him! Take me! This wasn't his fault; it was mine!" The tall blonde man collapsed on the ground sobbing. The red eyed man's eyes met the emerald eyes of the man in the green uniform across from him.

"Ich hasse dich" the red eyed man growled and the Brit. The green eyed blonde only shook his head.

"You should've though about that before." He turned to an aid. "November 1943. Germany's last defences of Italy destroyed. Italy surrenders."

* * *

**SchieBe: shit**

**Ich hasse dich: I hate you.**

**Dumnkoph: Idiot**


End file.
